


Demons in the South

by KaydenGrey



Series: Demons Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Top Charlie/ Bottom Harry, Vampires, non sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydenGrey/pseuds/KaydenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Charlie, along with Teddy and Paul finally make the move to Bon Temps! Join Harry and co as they navigate fitting into their new town, meeting new people, and making new friends! Everything seems so normal...or does it? Harry's demons from the past may be gone, but the South might just have some demons of its own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Demons in the South.

Harry Potter/Charlie Swan  
Teddy Lupin & Paul Lahote

Rated M (will also be posted on Archive Of Our Own as well at a higher rating)

Author's note: OK so first off guys...HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Greetings and salutations everyone! It's been a very long time and I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting however the good news is now I am officially working on the sequel to Demons From The Past! In this latest instalment, Harry and co make the move to Bon Temps! I'm really excited for this latest instalment of Harry's adventures in the 'Demons' universe I made and I hope you enjoy it too! I do apologise as well for the shortness of this first chapter too. Now apart from the rewrite it has been quite a while since I've been able to write anything so ...go easy on me with your reviews please. And remember (to my old reviewers and new) Reviews are love 3  
Kayden  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
''PAUL! TEDDY! ARE YOU GUYS READY YET?!'' Harry shouts loudly into his mostly empty house as he opens the front door and walks inside. Today was the day they were moving to a town down south called Bon Temps. Charlie had been offered a job there as the Sheriff and after much discussion between Harry, Teddy, Paul, and Charlie they had decided to go ahead with the move. Paul would be coming with Teddy (as if there were any doubt) and moving in with them. Charlie and Harry had already been to the town a few times to find a house for them and thankfully that had not taken long. They settled on a massive six bedroom three bathroom manor house on the outskirts of the town. It was ridiculously cheap, although Harry suspected that was because it was located near the town cemetery. He couldn't complain though, the house was beautiful and he was sure that the boys would love it. It was a rather large estate and bordered by the woods so Paul and Teddy would be able to still go for runs together.

''BOYS! ARE YOU HOME?!'' Harry shouted again as he made his way through the house and into the kitchen, stopping to conjure a glass for a quick drink of water and banishing the glass once he was done.

''We're upstairs!'' came the eventual reply from Paul. Harry sighed quietly before grabbing his satchel from the kitchen bench and making his way back through the house and up the stairs to Teddy's bedroom where Paul had called out from.

''What are you guys up to?'' Harry inquired as he entered the room, stopping just inside the door and frowning when he noticed most of Teddy's things had yet to be packed away.

''Hey... I thought I told you two to have this stuff packed away and to be ready to head over to Charlie's house for the portkey? Why are you not done yet?''

''Sorry Harry...we got distracted. Could you help us? You could get it done so much faster than we can...'' Teddy replied, a pleading tone making its way into his voice as he opened his eyes wide in a begging manner. 'Curse his darn puppy eyes' Harry thought to himself with a small grin on his face.

''Fine, but this is the last time I'm doing this for you Teddy. You need to start listening to me when I tell you to do something'' Harry replied after a long drawn out sigh.

Concentrating briefly, Harry waved his hands in a small complicated pattern, casting a couple of charms which caused all the clothes to neatly fold up and pack themselves away into the moving boxes. The bedding and pillows were next, flattening out and folding themselves into the larger boxes. Finally Teddy's few pairs of shoes floated up and stored themselves away in the last open box, then all the boxes closed and sealed themselves.

Paul shook his head while making a low whistling noise. ''I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you perform magic dude...all the time you can save on chores with just a flick of your wrists''.

Harry let out a quick laugh at Paul's word. ''I know it saves a lot of time but I prefer to do the housework by hand. It builds character. Speaking of building character...'' Harry flicked his right hand, his wand appearing in his grasp before swishing it towards the various moving boxes and casting a few quick shrinking charms. Quickly waving his wand again, he levitated the small boxes into Teddy's bag on the floor between them and cast a feather-light charm on the bag.

''Pick that up Paul. We have to head on over to Charlie's now before the portkey arrives. We don't want to miss it'' Harry turned and began making his way through the rest of the house, shrinking the moving boxes still left in the home and putting them away in the bottomless satchel he was carrying. Once he had made sure he got all the remaining boxes, he made his way to the front door, grinning at Paul and Teddy as they ran past, racing over to Charlie's house next door. Turning around, Harry cast one final look at his home, the memories he'd forged here would stay with him forever. Sighing almost sadly to himself he walked out the door, turning around and closing it behind him. Making his way over to Charlie's house he froze, slapping himself on the forehead before turning around and facing his old home.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Harry carefully began taking down the various wards he'd built up over the months living at the home. Wards to preserve the house and strengthen it so there wouldn't be a need for maintenance, wards to protect those within from illnesses, wards which protected those within from hostile vampires, wards which protected those within from those who would seek to do them harm, and the various anti apparition and portkey wards that had been constructed around the place. When he was finally finished he let out deep breath, chuckling as he almost stumbled from the sudden release of all that magic he'd woven into the house. He hadn't realised how many different wards he'd placed upon the home. He wasn't looking forward to having to remove the wards from Charlie's house as well but he'd promised it would be done before they left. Glancing at his watch, Harry let out a string of quiet curses before he started running to Charlie's. It was almost time!

''Harry? Have you seen where I left my keys?'' Charlie called out from his upstairs bedroom. He had everything packed and Harry had come and shrunk the boxes and put them away in his satchel but he couldn't for the life of him remember where he'd left the keys to the new house and car waiting for them in Bon Temps.

''Have you tried the bedside table?'' Harry replied as he walked into the bedroom, causing Charlie to jump slightly in surprise.

"Of course I checked on the bedside table, it was one of the...'' Charlie stopped abruptly as he glanced over to where Harry was now pointing. The keys laying on the top of said bedside table, out in the open. ''Never mind'' Charlie said with a small amount of chagrin evident in his voice. Quickly making his way over he picked up the set and put them in his pocket before turning back to Harry who was watching him with a fond smile on his face.

Charlie sighed quickly and then made his way over to Harry, stopping to give him a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked past ''thanks...'' he said, before heading out the bedroom and making his way downstairs into the lounge room, Harry trailing behind him.

''What time is this 'Pertkay' getting here?'' Charlie asked, glancing around and seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"It's 'Port-key' and any second now'' Harry replied. As if fate had an excellent sense of timing, there was a loud popping noise coming from the small dining table next to them. Glancing down, Charlie rose an eyebrow at the large fluffy hot pink feather boa now lying there. Turning to look at Harry, he gave him a look that was asking for an explanation. Harry burst into laughter at the sight.

"Sorry, that must have been Gaiana making a joke''

"Gaiana...isn't that the woman who helped you out with your asylum and stuff?''

"Yeah, we've kept in contact over the months since then. She's funny as, anyway we'd better get the boys and head off. Don't want to miss our window'' Harry replied.

Grinning, Harry called out for Paul and Teddy to hurry inside, the boys coming in from the back yard after a few moments and, seeing the boa on the table, burst into laughter as well.

"Haw haw, it's very funny, now do you guys have all your stuff?'' Charlie asked quickly, glancing around at the now mostly empty living room.

"Yep!'' came the boy's reply.

''Ok in that case it's now up to me. Everyone come here and grab a hold of the portkey''. Harry spoke quickly as he picked it up from the table, stretching it out so Charlie, Teddy, and Paul could each grab a part to hold.

"All right. Charlie... this is your first time by portkey and it might be a little rough on you but whatever you do...don't let go. Everyone ready?'' Harry asked. Hearing the affirmative from everyone, he drew his wand out and tapping the portkey with his wand, he activated it, the familiar hook from behind the navel sensation overtaking him and with a loud popping noise they disappeared.

Short moments later they all re-appeared in the lounge room of their new home. Charlie stumbled as he let go of the boa, looking around him quickly before he dashed off into the kitchen and leaned over the sink, loudly retching. Wincing slightly at the noise, Harry told the boys to take his satchel and Teddy's bag upstairs and to pick a bedroom for themselves. While they headed off, he himself made his way into the kitchen, summoning his wand to his hand with a flick of his wrist and banishing the mess with a quick scourgify. He felt really bad for Charlie, the poor guy had never travelled before by portkey so it was an unfortunately likely side effect of first time travel that he would lose the contents of his stomach. Reaching his hand out he began to rub Charlie's back in a soothing manner, murmuring words of comfort to his lover.

"Urgh...I know you warned me that it could be rough but I didn't expect that...'' Charlie groaned. Raising his hands, Charlie turned on the cold water tap and took a quick swig, swishing the water around his mouth before spitting it down the drain. Harry just stayed silent and wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist, drawing the man back to his chest and squeezing gently.

''If it makes you feel any better, the first time I travelled by portkey I also threw up, and I was on my back at the time...'' Harry murmured.

Charlie snorted in amusement as he listened to Harry, before wiping his mouth on a small towel Harry conjured for him. ''Thanks babe. What time is the delivery company going to be here with our furniture?'' Charlie asked

Glancing at his watch, Harry grinned ''They should be here in about an hour. Once they're gone I'll just charm everything into the right places so we can relax. Don't want to stress you out too much on your last day off before you start your new job'' Harry said with a smile.

"I can think of a few ways I'd like you to stress me out'' Charlie replied with a wicked smirk, clearly over his experience with the portkey travelling.

Laughing quickly, Harry gently pushed Charlie away from him ''Not while the boys are in the house, wouldn't want to give them nightmares''

''Couldn't you just cast your quiet magic stuff?''

''Hah. No. But tell you what. After dinner tonight, i'll make it up to you'' Harry replied with a grin and a wink, Charlie smiling widely in response ''I like the sound of that''.

''Speaking of dinner, did you want to eat in tonight or go out?...'' Charlie asked.

''Hrm...we could go check out that diner we heard about last time we were here looking at houses. It's on the other side of town but that still shouldn't take us too long'' Harry replied with a smile.

"Sure. That sounds like fun. It will also give us a chance to meet some of the locals too...great idea Harry''

Harry smiled warmly at Charlie before a loud thumping noise came from upstairs followed by a low groan.

"Boys?" Charlie and Harry both called out. Hearing no response they glanced at each other then quickly hurried through the house making their way upstairs.

End Ch1 :)


	2. Chapter 2

DFTS Chapter 2:

''Boys?'' Charlie and Harry both called out. Hearing no response they glanced at each other then quickly hurried through the house, making their way upstairs. At the top of the stairs they turned left and moved quickly down the upstairs passageway to where they heard the noise coming from. Opening the door, they were stunned to see Paul in his wolf form, struggling to get out from underneath Teddy's small backpack. Glancing around the bare room, they quickly spotted Teddy near the bedroom window, collapsed in a heap and unmoving.

''TEDDY!?'' Harry cried, running to his unconscious godson. Raising Teddy's head back and opening his eyelids, he was stunned to see Teddy's eyes rapidly flickering between steel grey and his normal amber honey colour. Placing his fingers at Teddy's throat he was relieved to feel a pulse, rapidly beating but still there and strong. Glancing back towards Paul and Charlie, he noted that Charlie was trying to pull the bag off of Paul but having no success. ''It's too heavy! I cant...lift it!'' Charlie called out.

With a quick wave of his hand, Harry cast a featherlight charm on the bag while Charlie pulled, causing Charlie to fall over onto his back with the now weightless bag in his hands. Paul immediately leapt to his paws and bounded over to Harry, pushing Harry out of the way with his massive head and bulk, whining rapidly while pressing Teddy with his snout.

''Charlie? Are you ok?'' Harry questioned, diverting his attention from his godson and the shifter to his lover groaning on the floor.

''Just peachy...'' Charlie growled out, pushing himself into a sitting position. ''What's wrong with Teddy?...Why are his eyes freaking out like that?'' Charlie asked.

''I don't know...Paul! What happened?''

Paul shifted back into human form, shaking his head from side to side with a worried expression on his face. ''I don't know dude, we were playing around and then he touched the bag and suddenly it got really heavy again and he was blasted back into the wall...''

Harry frowned, looking back at his godson before casting a quick diagnostic charm he learned from Madame Pomfrey back when he was a student at Hogwarts. She had taught him the spell in his 5th year after coming to the realisation that things always seemed to happen to Harry and so she wanted him to be able to find out if there was something wrong with him if he was ever on his own. It had come in handy over the years since then. Checking the results he gasped in shock. Teddy's magical core was going haywire. It looked like he had absorbed a large spike of magical energy and his core wasn't coping with it.

''Teddy!'' Harry shouted ''Teddy can you hear me?''

Charlie stood up and made his way over to the three, placing his hand on Paul's shoulder and trying to pull him away ''come take a step back son, give Harry some room'' he asked.

Paul growled but nodded, shuffling back a small space.

Thinking quickly, Harry cast a quick 'enervate' at Teddy, sighing in relief when Teddy began to respond. "Teddy I need you to wake up and listen'' Harry begged, relief flooding his face when Teddy opened his eyes, murmuring in confusion. ''Ok Teddy, your magical core is going haywire. I need you to do something for me ok? I need you to let Sirius take over for a minute. Please Teddy!''

''S...Sirius?'' Teddy groaned lowly before his eyes flashed to solid steel grey and his body language shifted.

"Harry? What's going on?'' Sirius asked, Teddy's voice taking on a deeper, firmer tone.

"Teddy's core is overloading, Sirius I need you to cast as many spells as you can think of at me as fast as you can and I need you to do it now''

Frowning, Sirius struggled to his feet and Harry stood up, backing up and summoning his wand, casting a few shielding charms on himself and the others, warding the room from damage before Sirius started flinging magic at him rapidly, streaks of red, blue and purple light bouncing off his shields and being absorbed by the wards. Plumes of fire blasted towards Harry before harmlessly dissipating against the shield, followed by jets of water and streams of ice. Sirius kept this up for a good minute, firing away with all kinds of magic, even at one point throwing what looked like a bolts of lightning, Harry reinforcing the shields around everyone, Charlie and Paul both staring in shock at the incredible sight they were witnessing. While they knew that both Harry and Teddy were capable of magic, and they had witnessed their magic on quite a few separate occasions, the sheer scope of spells that they were seeing, the destructive power that the small boy was apparently capable of was...mildly terrifying.

Sirius let out a low groan before ceasing his spells, sinking to his knees and collapsing again, breathing harshly. ''What the bloody hell made this happen Harry?'' Sirius asked, taking deep breaths to try calm himself.

Seeing the barrage of spells had stopped, and sensing Teddy's magical core getting back to normal and calming down, Harry lowered his shields, but kept the magic protecting the others and the room up just in case.

"I haven't a clue...it looks like he might have absorbed the magic from the bag I'd given him but I can't understand how he did that and got so much of it that it overloaded his core...that shouldn't be possible with only a featherlight charm. I think I'll need to get in touch with Hermione and see what she can find out...''

Making his way over to Sirius, Harry knelt down and cast another diagnostic charm on the boy, breathing a sigh of relief when it came back with the all clear. ''Thanks Sirius... I mean it. I really hate to think of what could have happened if you weren't able to take over when you did...''

''D...don't mention it mate. I think I'd like to go back to sleep now if you don't need me for anything else...that was surprisingly exhausting of me...'' Sirius blinked a couple of times, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, before letting it out again. When he finally opened his eyes they were Teddy's familiar honeyed amber colour.

"Harry...what happened to me?'' Teddy asked tiredly.

''You somehow managed to absorb the magic from the bag I gave you boys to bring up here and it sent your magical core into overload...do you remember anything Ted?'' Harry asked while pulling Teddy into his arms.

''No...I remember Paul and I were playing around and then a bang...then you telling me you needed Sirius...'' Teddy murmured in confusion.

Harry frowned but remained silent, glancing back at Charlie who looked at him with worried look on his face. Sighing, Harry waved his hand and took down the shielding around Paul and Charlie, Paul then racing to Teddy's side and taking a hold of the boy, whispering words of comfort to him. Glancing again at Charlie, Harry gestured with his head towards the door and stood up, making his way out of the room, Charlie following behind him.

As they made their way down the empty passageway and descended the stairs, Charlie coughed from behind him, clearing his throat. ''Wanna let me in on what all that was about Harry?'' Charlie asked quietly.

"There's not much else to say other than what I already did back with them. But I'm a bit worried. Charlie...Teddy is nowhere near old enough to be capable of that kind of magic like you saw. You probably don't understand, but even with Sirius in control, that kind of magic should be far beyond his capabilities at this point. Especially without a wand to help focus his magic. He's still a child and isn't anywhere near reaching his magical maturity''. Harry replied lowly, shaking his head as he made his way into the kitchen.

''I know wizards and witches who even nearing their 70th year are nowhere near capable of that kind of magical strength. I've known Aurors and friends who couldn't even dream of pulling off some of that kind of magic. I need to get in contact with Hermione. Something isn't right here Charlie...''

''Do what you gotta do Harry... you know this magic stuff. I don't...but I'm here if you need me'' Charlie murmured as he moved in behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the man and lightly pecking his cheek. ''Are you ok?'' Charlie asked, noticing that Harry was leaning a bit heavily back into him, almost as if he was using Charlie's body to hold himself upright.

"Yes, I'm ok. I'll be fine in a few. I had to use more magic of my own than I expected to and it's drained my own core a little bit more than anticipated. Just let me...'' Harry broke off into a loud jaw cracking yawn. ''Sorry...let me rest a moment.''

"You're fine babe. Here come with me'' Charlie murmured as he started to walk back towards the wall behind them, placing his back against it and beginning to slide down till he was sitting on the floor with his back upright and against the wall. He gently pulled Harry down between his legs and leaned the younger man back against his chest. ''Is this better?'' Charlie asked quietly.

"Oh Merlin...heaps. Love you'' Harry murmured tiredly.

''Love you too sweetheart'' Charlie replied gently, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's arms in a soothing manner.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie lost track of time as he lay there with Harry, the younger man having fallen asleep against him soon after they sat down. He had hoped that the move down south would be good for them yet they hadn't even been in their new home for an hour before a magical catastrophe was having to be averted. He didn't understand all this magic stuff. It was like the stuff out of a fantasy book to him. Glancing back up towards the ceiling he frowned for a moment. Out of all the things he had witnessed over the years, today had to be the most incredible yet at the same time terrifying for him. He knew that Harry was capable of great things. It was one of the things he loved about the man. His lover was, from what he was told by Hermione months before, one of if not the most powerful magical user currently alive. Which was one of the reasons why Harry was feared so much back from where he came from. Yet he was one of the most gentle and kind people he'd ever met, with so much love for his godson and now for him too. It was incredibly humbling for him that this awe inspiring being had chosen him.

Every day was incredible with Harry. Even now after being together for months he still felt sparks on occasion when they touched. He had actually asked Hermione at one point during her brief stay at his place if that was normal or was it a magical thing. The way she had explained it was that part of it was just normal but another part of it was that Harry's own magic was reaching out to him. Even Harry's magic liked him. There was something he never thought he'd say. Some days he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. This new world he had entered into with the arrival of Harry and Teddy in his life was so fantastical that it didn't hurt to make sure it wasn't something in his head. But he'd never tell Harry that. He didn't want the other man to think he had doubts about them.

Charlie's perusal of his thoughts was broken by a loud knocking that echoed throughout the mostly empty house. Groaning softly, he carefully manoeuvred himself out from behind Harry without waking the man and propped him against the wall, snickering slightly before standing up and making his way through the house to the front door. Quickly checking to make sure he didn't look too dishevelled he opened the door with a curious expression upon his face. Standing before him with a friendly look on her face was a small young looking woman, who looked barely older than a teenager in all honesty. Her hair was golden and long, held up in a ponytail and her skin was sun kissed. It almost looked like she was glowing. Wearing a pair of dirty white sneakers, short pair of denim blue shorts and a high cut white t-shirt she looked every bit the part of a southern country girl.

"Can I help you ma'am?'' Charlie asked in confusion, a small grin coming to his face when she started to speak with a strong southern accent. He'd have to get used to that kind of accent.

''I don't know mister, but ah hope so. My name is Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse, and you see... I live not too far from here, and ah just had the darndest thing happen. A delivery truck arrived at muh house and dropped off a whole bunch of furniture and then hightailed it out of there. I checked the address it was supposed to come to and turns out it was supposed to be delivered here? I tried to call but your number isn't listed so I decided i'd come right over instead and let you know so you can come pick it up.'' Sookie finished with a friendly smile.

''Oh...I'm sorry ma'am, I don't know why they did that but thank you so much for letting me know. I'll call the company right away and have them come get it, we'll come over as soon as we can to help take it. Where'd you say you lived again?''

''Oh right, I live about 10 minutes that way'' Sookie replied, rattling off her address as she was pointing off towards the west. ''Say...you've just moved in...right? You wouldn't happen to be the new Sheriff we've heard so much about would you?'' Sookie asked quickly with a small grin.

''Uh...I guess I am? I don't know what you've heard though... but yeah, my family and I are moving down here and I'll be taking over as Sheriff tomorrow''.

''Oh you have a family? That's so sweet. A real family man as Sheriff. You'll fit right in. You need to bring your wife and children by Merlotte's to meet some of the locals. I'm sure you'll love it here'' Sookie said with a smile.

"I...actually my family is my boyfriend ma'am. And his son. Plus another...adopted son. But we were planning on heading to Merlotte's tonight for dinner...''

''Oh my gosh i'm so sorry! I never would have...'' Sookie cut herself off, looking embarassed and slightly uncomfortable before continuing. ''I don't have a problem with that. I'm sorry Mr...?''

''Swan. But you can call me Charlie when I'm not on duty ma'am'' Charlie replied.

"I'm sorry Mr Swan. I just didn't expect you to be gay. But I don't have a problem with that. One of my best friends is gay. His name is Lafayette and he is so great. He works at Merlotte's too as the cook. We love him. Just...you might get people being stupid though. Not many but some people aren't as accepting as most of us...still...being the Sherriff I'm sure you will be fine'' Sookie finished in a rush. She was practically falling all over herself to apologise, the poor woman. Taking pity on her, Charlie thanked her again for letting them know about the delivery and promised to be over soon, and obviously embarassed and thankful for the exit from the conversation, Sookie took off quickly, hurrying to her car and driving off. It was an old yellow Honda if Charlie wasn't mistaken. Closing the door while shaking his head and letting out a chuckle, Charlie made his way back through the house towards the kitchen. Looking fondly at Harry who was still resting against the wall, he knelt down and gently shook the man awake.

"Huh...what? Whatissit?'' Harry murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his right hand.

"I just met one of our new neighbours. Nice young woman. She came by to tell us that our furniture was delivered to her house not too far from here. We need to go get it. You up to coming with me? I'll need some help with loading up the stuff. I was gonna get Paul to come too. Also...do you still have the number for the delivery company? We need to ring them and get them to meet us there.'' Charlie spoke in low tones, smiling as he watched Harry pulling himself together.

"Hrm? Oh...yeah I should still have the number. Are you sure we have to ring the company? I could just shrink everything and put it in the bag...''

"...Would you be up to doing that? Also how would we explain that to the neighbours? Unless you can magic a truck I think we need to get the delivery guys to go back and help us pick everything up again.''

Harry let out a long sigh. ''You're right. I'll go call them and make them come back. Give me a few minutes ok?'' Harry said while getting to his feet with Charlie's assistance. He was clearly still tired and drained from his expenditure earlier. Harry shrugged off Charlie's help once he was on his own feet and made his way to the kitchen, picking up his cell phone and scrolling through the recent calls list till he found the number he was looking for. Ringing the delivery company he managed to brow beat them into turning the truck around and going back to the address they wrongly delivered the furniture to. Thankfully they wouldn't be too long, only around half an hour if what they said was true. Harry grinned at Charlie as he hung up.

''I'm going to go check on the boys, see if they're up to coming with us. I also want to run another quick check on Teddy. Wouldn't want him to have any bursts of magic while we're over there. Which reminds me...I need to call Hermione tonight and see what she can find out...'' Harry finished with a sigh. Placing his phone in his pants pocket, he strode past Charlie and through the house, making his way up the stairs towards what would be Teddy's new room.

Meanwhile Charlie stayed behind in the kitchen, mulling over his thoughts while he waited for the others to come back down so they could head off to pick up their furniture.

End Chapter 2 :)


	3. Chapter 3

Demons in the South Ch3

Arriving home and parking her car around the side, Sookie turned off the car engine and unbuckled her seatbelt quickly, opening the door and calling out ''Gran? Are ya home?!'' as she exited her car. Looking around, she closed the car door and began making her way up the path to the front door calling out again to her grandmother ''Gran?''

''I'm in here Sookie!'' came the reply she was hoping for. Opening the front door she walked inside the house and turned to the right, spotting her grandmother on the sofa, enjoying a glass of sweet tea and reading the paper.

"Did you find the people who own those boxes out the front Sookie?'' Adele asked when she spotted Sookie walking towards her.

"Ah sure did. They said they'd be over soon to pick them all up. I only met one of them but he seemed nice. Oh! And he's the new sheriff too!'' Sookie spoke quickly, excitement evident in her voice. She sat down on the sofa next to her gran, giving the older woman a hug before leaning back into her seat.

''Oh isn't that lovely. I was wondering when we'd get a new sheriff, especially after ours met such an unfortunate end. That poor man, being attacked by alligators in the swamp. I wonder if they ever caught the animal that did it?'' Adele mused to herself, mind flitting from one subject to the next, before turning back to the topic of the new sheriff.

"Tell me Sookie, what was the man like?'' Adele asked with a gentle look and a nudge towards Sookie beside her.

"He seemed nice enough I suppose...I didn't really get a good enough chance to have a chat with him. I think I might have made a fool of myself...''

''Oh Sookie...tell me what happened?''

''Well he mentioned he had moved down here with his family so I said he should go tonight to Merlotte's with his wife and kids only it turns out the man is gay and has a boyfriend and children. I was mortified! I didn't know what to say after that so I ended up leaving pretty quickly after that ...''

Adele laughed gently hearing Sookie's tale. ''Oh Sookie, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about, I'm sure it is a common mistake and he wasn't upset over it...why I'd bet you're more embarrassed than he was. Did...you feel anything from the man? While you were talking to him?''

Sookie shook her head quickly, a frown coming to her face. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't felt anything from the man at all. Which was very strange. Usually her...gift made it so she could hear and feel many things from people, especially the things they wouldn't want someone else to know, yet she felt nothing from the man. In fact she hadn't felt anything from the entire house at all. It was like there was nobody there...she was very much confused and said as much to her gran.

"Well that is interesting...now I can't wait to meet these people. You said he is gay? So he's like your friend Lafayette?''

Sookie burst into laughter at Adele's question. "No...he's not like Lafayette as far as I can tell, other than being gay. I never would have thought he was gay if he hadn't told me himself. I don't know what his boyfriend is like though, I guess we'll see when they get here later today to collect their things''

"Oh good heavens yes, I think I'll go make some more sweet tea for their arrival, we're almost out. Would you be a dear and give me a hand?''

"Sure gran'' Sookie replied smiling and standing up, giving Adele a hand getting off the couch and following her into the kitchen.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short while later Sookie and her grandmother were finishing up with making the tea when they heard the low rumble of a truck making its way up the driveway  
''Oh that will be them now I'm sure'' Adele said as she put the pitcher of freshly made sweet tea in the fridge. ''Sookie? Be a dear and go greet them would you?''

''Sure thing '' Sookie replied, turning around and making her way out of the kitchen and through the house to the front door and opening it. Stepping outside she spied the delivery truck that had come by earlier, the two men from the company hopping out and making their way to the back, opening it up.

Looking around she saw a smaller car making its way up the same drive, a rather new looking silver land cruiser. It came to a stop not too far from the truck and she grinned as she noticed the man whom she met earlier. What was his name again? Charlie something? Putting a friendly smile on her face she descended the front porch stairs and made her way down towards the man, observing as she drew nearer another young man getting out of the car, he was rather pale with a messy head of short spikey black hair and wore a smart pair of rectangle frames. He wasn't very tall, she estimated he was shorter than her but probably not by much. Glancing behind the younger man she noticed two more exit the car, a young boy she thought to be no older than 12, his skin was not as pale coloured as the other man and his hair a light brown. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the last man. He had to be in his early 20s, skin a deep tan, like mocha and his hair black as night. She was almost positive he was a native american. She felt a mild thrum of excitement. She had never met one of them before. She hoped she could get to know them all better as they settled in. Slightly relaxing her mental shields she frowned at the absolute silence she was getting from them. It was deafening. Almost as if they weren't even there, which she knew wasn't true because she could see them with her own eyes. She picked up some rather distasteful thoughts from the two delivery men but paid them no attention as she reached the group.

Friendly smile firmly on her face she looked at the men before her and waved hello. ''Hi! I'm Sookie, I came by your house a little while ago! I'm so glad you could get here before dark, I'd have hated to see your things get ruined being out in the open like this...''

''Hey Sookie, good to see you again. Yeah we decided to come over as fast as we could. Oh, I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Harry Black'' Charlie replied, gesturing to the man beside him with a fond smile on his face as he looked at Harry.

''Hello Sookie, it's lovely to meet you'' Harry spoke as he stepped forward to shake her hand, his British accent causing her some surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she heard someone speaking like him come through Bon Temps. Smiling, she shook his hand before glancing at the two younger men behind them.  
''And who are these two handsome young gentlemen?'' Sookie asked with a grin.

"This here is my godson Teddy Black'' Harry replied, motioning towards Teddy who stepped forward and greeted Sookie, shaking her hand with a smile.

"And this is Paul Lahote, he's...my other son'' Harry murmured, briefly pausing before continuing as Paul also stepped forward and shook her hand in greeting.

''I wanted to thank you for letting us know our stuff was delivered here, we'd have been lost without our things if you hadn't...''

Sookie laughed, nodding in understanding. Glancing around towards the delivery men who were loading the boxes into the truck she smiled. ''Well then, it looks like your guys have a handle on all the heavy lifting, would you like to come inside for some sweet tea? You could meet my Gran. She's so excited to meet you all, especially you Charlie. You're all she's been curious about since hearing about you being our new Sheriff''

Charlie looked uncomfortably for a moment back towards the delivery men but nodded 'Uh...sure...if Harry and the others don't mind I suppose we could come inside for a short visit...''  
The others all murmured their agreement with the plan and with a grin Sookie turned around and led them up the stairs and into the house.

Warmth was the first thing Harry felt when he stepped into the home. Comfortable warmth and a sense of openness to the home that actually surprised him. He could feel a lot of love in this house, the sensation was so deeply ingrained into the place that it took him a few moments to reinforce his mental shields. It wasn't a bad thing at all, in fact he felt very much at ease, however it was slightly overwhelming. Smiling as he and the others were lead into the lounge room, he noticed a much older woman standing in the middle of the room waiting for them. ''Oh my, what a handsome group of men you are!'' she said as she stepped forward, opening her arms wide ''come here and give me a hug, let me see ya''. Harry grinned at her thick southern accent. He noticed Charlie beside him tensing up a little bit, looking minutely uncomfortable with the level of friendliness she was showing towards them, Harry winked at Charlie when he caught his eyes as the man was enveloped in a tight hug from the older woman, almost bursting into laughter at the sight. His humour was short lived however as he was quickly grabbed by the woman in a hug of his own, noting she had a remarkably strong grip as he enveloped him. She also smelled faintly of something sweet and citrusy. Teddy seemed to like her hugs more than anyone else, his grin warm and wide. When Paul was hugged he appeared surprised but pleasantly so.

Smiling in what he hoped was a friendly manner Harry cleared his throat softly, getting her attention. ''Hello ma'am. It's lovely to meet you, thank you for inviting us into your home we appreciate your kindness''.

Hearing his accent the woman grinned, her expression open and warm. ''Well I'm glad you think so, and might I say what a lovely accent you have dear, my name is Adele Stackhouse and I'm so happy to meet you all. Tell me gentlemen, what are your names?'' She asked, addressing the group before her.

''Uh well... My name is Harry Black, this is my partner Charlie Swan'' Harry gestured to Charlie beside him before turning and gesturing towards the two boys behind them ''this young man here is my godson Teddy, and this is my other son Paul''

''What lovely names...Teddy? Like the Roosevelt?''

"Uh no ma'am. Teddy is...a nickname of sorts. He's like an adorable teddy bear. His proper name is Edward'' Harry answered with a grin, feeling mildly embarrassed for some reason he couldn't place.  
''Well no matter, both names are lovely. Come gentlemen have a seat, no need to stand all day'' Adele said quickly, gesturing towards the couches around the room ''I'll be right back I'm just going to get the refreshments'' Adele hurried into the kitchen leaving the gentlemen standing for a moment before glancing at each other and taking up positions around the room, Harry and Charlie on one sofa, Teddy and Paul on the other. Smiling at them, Sookie grabbed one of the chairs from the kitchen and brought it into the lounge, placing it near the empty seat she had left for her grandmother.

Moments later Adele came back into the room, carrying a silver tray upon which was a large clear glass pitcher filled with a few sliced lemons and a rich amber liquid, Harry assumed that was the 'sweet tea' Sookie had mentioned before. Harry smiled as he noticed a small plate with some biscuits placed on top of it. Standing up, he was about to make his way towards her to give her a hand when she looked at him sternly. ''No need young man, please sit back down I'm just fine'' as she all but pushed him back into his seat and placed the tray on the small coffee table between them.

Taking the pitcher of sweet tea she proceeded to pour each of them a small glass and hand it to them, as well as passing around the plate of biscuits before pouring one for herself and grabbing a biscuit from the plate and taking her seat, facing the group before her with a smile.

''I have to admit I was quite excited to hear we were getting a new sheriff, we've been without one for almost 6 months now, I was beginning to think we'd never find a replacement. Tell me dear, what made you decide to take the job?'' Adele inquired, looking towards Charlie.  
Charlie paused, mid sip of tea. It was surprisingly nice. He normally didn't like things very sweet, preferring things a bit more bland however he thought he could grow to like it. It was sweet but not overpoweringly so, the light lemon flavour offsetting the sugary nature of the drink quite well. Clearing his throat he spoke ''Well... it wasn't something we decided upon lightly. After all I didn't want to come down here if Harry and the others didn't come with me. But I felt that a change of scenery would do us well. It's very different where we came from and I hoped it would be an good change for us'' .

"And where was that dear?'' Adele asked, eyes lighting up in interest.

"We moved here from Forks, up in Washington ma'am. It's funny actually. Harry and Teddy had only just moved to Forks from England a few months before, so there was that as well. In the end though after we discussed it between ourselves we all agreed and I took the job...and here we are...'' Charlie trailed off, taking another sip and glancing at Harry. Harry took over.

''It wasn't an easy decision for us, like Charlie mentioned, Teddy and I had only moved to Forks recently and so we weren't sure if another move so soon would be for the best. I didn't want to uproot Teddy from his new home so quickly you see, however we're hopeful that this will be the last time we move. It would be good to be able to put down roots as it were.''

Adele nodded sagely ''Yes I quite agree, moving around all the time wouldn't be very good for your sons...you said that it was just you and Teddy whom moved to Forks? Might I ask where Paul fits in with this? I don't mean to be rude or pry, it's just...he is a very striking young man'' Adele finished with a smile towards the young man in question who looked at her like a deer caught in headlights with a biscuit hanging from his mouth.

''Ah...'' Harry began ''Well that's a little complicated and a long story, but the short version is Paul was...a huge help to Teddy and I and grew very close to our family during our time in Forks. We met him through Charlie actually. Paul became such a huge part of our lives that when we were thinking about moving we decided to ask him if he would come with us. He's very close with Teddy you see, they're like brothers and we didn't want to separate them''

''I see...''

Adele continued the conversation, politely asking questions about the men, showing a particular fascination with Harry himself, although Harry suspected that might of had something to do with his accent more than anything. He was friendly enough, regaling her with funny stories from his time in Forks, including how he'd met Charlie and had her howling with laughter when he brought up the story of how they got together. It had involved him passing out after being kissed, something which still embarrassed him slightly however her amusement was good natured and friendly so he didn't mind. In fact he thought he could grow to become friends with the woman. She had a matronly quality to her that reminded him of Molly Weasley. She was warm and kind, and listened attentively whenever they spoke, and replying to their own questions about herself and the town with gusto. She genuinely seemed pleased for their company which was wonderful, especially considering how new they were to the town. Harry was about to tell Adele about a story of an unfortunate experience with a skunk Paul had a few weeks before moving when there came a knock at the front door.

Sookie stood up and made her way over, opening it with a friendly smile and noticing one of the delivery men standing there. He informed them that they had finished packing up all their things back onto the truck and were ready to head back to the right home, but perhaps it would be best if they were guided by Harry and the others. Nodding Harry and the rest stood up and each received a hug from Adele who looked disappointed that they had to leave so soon however a quick glance at the clock showed evening was rapidly approaching, so it was best they left now in order to get everything back inside their new home before dark. Bidding their farewells as they exited the house, promising that they would return later in the week for a longer stay, they made their way to their car, hopping in and putting on their seatbelts before Charlie started it and began the drive back to their new home. Thankfully it wasn't too far, and they made good time. It also turned out that unloading the boxes from the truck and getting them into the house didn't take them too long either with all of them helping the delivery men, and they finally finished just as the sun was beginning to set. Bidding the delivery men farewell and thanking them for their help as they left, Harry and the others made their way back into their home, closing the door behind them.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They gathered in the lounge room, Charlie looking around at all the boxes before speaking. "So uh...do we want to do this by hand or...'' Charlie started only to be cut off by Harry. ''It's ok Charlie, I got this'' he said with a smirk. Glancing out of the window in the lounge room just to make sure no one was out the front, Harry closed the blinds and, summoning his wand, began to work his magic. Summoning his wand to help him focus it better, while he was highly capable at wandless magic what he would need to do would involve a bit more than just a few light charms. Taking a deep breath, Harry started by summoning all the moving boxes as well as the bags from upstairs into a pile in the center of the lounge room, then he began to mutter and then he began speaking in an almost sing song cadence the real magic began, the latin flowing from his lips smoothly. The boxes opened one by one, each of the various items inside ranging from portrait frames to various knick-knacks, as well as cutlery and kitchen utensils began to stream out, flying through the house and placing themselves in appropriate locations. Paul and Charlie stood off to the side, ducking every now and then to avoid the occasional item. Teddy grinned but his grin began to fade as he noted how tired Harry seemed to be getting. His spell casting looked the same, but Teddy had seen Harry doing this kind of thing before and he was going much slower than usual.

Frowning slightly to himself, he made his way over to his godfather, reaching out his hand and grabbing hold of Harry's free hand and closing his eyes. When he opened them again his eyes were steel grey. Harry glanced down and almost faltered in his spellwork, surprised to see Sirius making an appearance again. He was about to stop and ask what the matter was when he felt a warmth emanating from Teddy and reaching out towards him, pressing against his mental shields. Raising an eyebrow he lowered them slightly only to gasp in surprise as he felt a rushing of magic begin to surge through him. It wasn't that he didn't know what Sirius was doing, he could tell it was Teddy's magic joining his, but he hadn't expected Teddy to be capable of that. Sharing your magic with someone, adding it to their spells was incredibly complicated spellwork. For Teddy to have managed it so apparently effortlessly, even with Sirius at the helm was something he wasn't prepared for. Knowing Paul and Charlie wouldn't have a clue what was going on, he decided to keep himself contained and continue on, noticing their combined magic making the task at hand go by much faster. Where one box was opening at a time, now three were, multiple household items streaming out and flying about the house, putting themselves away. Finally reaching the last box Harry sighed in relief. The box unfolded and miniature furniture pieces and the white goods floating out, kitchen table, lounge room sofas, dining room table and chairs as well as a few wardrobes and draw sets, plus their beds all making their way to their various new spots around the house and up the stairs, before settling and growing to their normal sizes. It only took another minute or so before everything was done except for putting fresh bedding on the beds. Sinking to his knees Harry began to pant heavily, even with the extra magical boost from Teddy it took a lot out of him. Normally it wouldn't be such a huge deal but he had already expended a huge amount of magic earlier that day with the minor emergency before so he was far more tired than usual. Glancing up at Teddy he smiled faintly, squeezing the younger boy's hand before he turned his head and noticed Charlie looking at him worriedly. ''I'm ok luv, just need to sit down for a minute...help me to the sofa?'' he asked, reaching out his other hand which was now wandless to Charlie. Charlie strode forward and helped lift him to his feet, Teddy and Charlie both guiding Harry to the sofa where he leaned back, settling in to his seat and closing his eyes.

Charlie glanced at Teddy, noticing the boy's eyes were grey so that meant that the other guy...Serious or something was in charge. He didn't quite understand what was going on with that, from what he remembered Harry telling him it was the unexpected result of some very old and obscure magic in the past which caused it. He didn't spend much thought on it. It kind of hurt his head trying to get around the more complicated magical stuff Harry spoke of. It all sounded so crazy at times. But he guessed that was what he was in for with Harry in his life and he wouldn't change a thing.

''Ok boys'' Charlie began, turning and facing Teddy and Paul who were now standing together on the other side of the sofa ''I want you two to go head up to your rooms, make sure everything is packed away properly'' he paused, grinning at Harry's indignant 'hey!' from the sofa ''I'm going to go grab Harry a drink of water. I want you guys to be ready for going out to dinner in about an hour ok?''. Seeing the boys nod back at him he made his way quickly into the kitchen, smiling as he found the cups all put away neatly and grabbing one, giving it a quick wash before filling it up with fresh water and making his way back to Harry.

"Here'' he murmured as he handed it to his lover who was all but asleep on the couch. Harry smiled at him tiredly, taking a drink from the glass before placing it on the coffee table now before him.

"You sure you're ok? This is the second time today you've all but passed out after doing your magic stuff...'' Charlie spoke with concern, sitting beside Harry and gently pulling the younger man towards him till he was leaning against his side with his arm around him.

Harry nodded before giving Charlie a small kiss on his cheek. ''Yeah I'll be fine. Teddy actually gave me a hand with that, well...Sirius did. I'm surprised he didn't fall over either...'' Harry broke off into a yawn before continuing ''I need you to get my mobile from my bag, I really need to call Hermione now...no don't get worried..' he broke off, noticing Charlie's sudden worried expression ''It's nothing to worry about I'm sure, I just want her to see if she can figure out what's going on with Teddy. Like I said before, he shouldn't be anywhere near as powerful as he is at his age. When he took my hand he was actually funnelling his magic into me, joining his with mine. That's why everything sped up so quickly''. Harry broke off into another yawn. ''It's weird is all.''

Nodding Charlie pushed himself off the sofa and made his way over to the kitchen table where Harry's bag now lay. Opening it up he stuck his hand in reaching around till he felt the cell phone and grabbed it, taking it back to Harry. Giving Harry a quick smile he let him know he would just be upstairs as he was going to go have a shower while Harry was on the phone and if Harry finished quickly enough and felt up to it, he should join him, smirking at Harry's blush. Turning around he quickly made his way out of the lounge room and over to the stairs, ascending them and heading into their room. Like his old house it had an en suite bathroom attached, which he had to admit was one of the biggest deciding factors in purchasing their new home. Closing the bathroom door behind him, he turned on the shower and quickly stripped, checking the water was warm enough before hopping in, wondering if Harry would be finished in time.

End ch3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this is the chapter where the story gets its E rating. If you don't like stuff like that...why are you reading this?  
> Also my sincerest apologies for such a huge delay between chapters. Life has been crazy XD  
> Kayden

DITS Chapter 4

While Charlie was making his way upstairs, Harry was left reclining on the sofa staring at the cell phone in his hands. He had a few thoughts swirling around his head, mostly half formed ideas and theories about his godson's problem with his magic. He'd meant what he'd said earlier to Charlie, Teddy should not be as powerful as he seemed, the magics he'd witnessed his godson using even with Sirius at the helm should not have been possible for the boy. He remembered a conversation with Teddy he'd had months ago, back when they'd first moved into Forks. After being cut off for so long from his magic, there could be some side effects. Was this a side effect of the binding on his magic breaking? How would he be able to help Teddy deal with this if it was, what could they do to prevent a situation such as the one that had occurred earlier that day? He really hoped Hermione would have a better idea, despite all of the research Harry had put into Teddy's situation, and all the travels they'd done in order to find a way to break the binding, he felt at a bit of a loss. He'd be one of the first people to admit that when it came to magical theory, Hermione was vastly superior to her peers in terms of ability to comprehend and explain them. Letting out a deep sigh, Harry turned his cell phone on and scrolled through his contact list till he found Hermione and Ron's home number. Dialling the number, he waited anxiously for the call to connect and be picked up. 

After only a few short rings, he was glad to hear his dear friend Ron answer the phone, his rough timber coming through the speaker

"Hello? Granger Weasley residence....''

"Ron? Hey it's Harry!''  
"Harry? Merlin mate, good to hear from you! How's the new town going? You settled in yet?''

"Good thanks man, look I don't want you to worry but something has come up, is Hermione there by any chance?''  
"Don't want me to worry he says.....you know that's exactly what i'm going to do when you say that. Do I really need to remind you that you are the living embodiment of what muggles call Murphy's law right?'' 

"Har har very funny Ron, seriously though... is Hermione there? I'd love to chat to you more but it's important''

''Yeah she's here, hold on a moment I'll get her'' 

There was some murmuring and fumbling coming from the receiver before he heard a voice that filled him with a small measure of relief  
''Hello? Harry? Ron said you needed to talk to me and it was important? What's wrong???''

Harry paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He didn't want to panic anyone but he wanted to make sure Hermione understood the gravity of the situation he was in

"Hey Herm, so remember how months ago when you came over and you spoke to me about things to watch out for with Teddy after the seal on his magic broke? I think we might be having some side effects coming through and to be honest they're worrying me. I was hoping you'd know some more about it and perhaps help me out with a bit of research?''  
"Of course i'll help if I can....what's going on with Teddy? Explain it to me carefully please, I'm writing it down now''

"Right....well as you know, Teddy has Sirius's soul inside him and they share the same body, you were concerned about the possible magical effect on Teddy's core but it seemed like we had nothing to worry about at the time as all the tests came back that he was fine. Only now I think something is wrong. You see, earlier today when we were moving into the house, I gave Paul and Teddy a bag which had a few charms on it and their shrunken luggage etcetera and had told them to take it up to Teddy's room and start unpacking. Apparently when they got up there they were rough housing around a bit when somehow Teddy absorbed the magic from the bag, removing the featherlight charms I'd placed upon it and there was some kind of explosion and he was thrown into the wall.''  
''Wait what? He absorbed the magic from the bag? Explosion? How?!?'' Hermione interrupted, confusion evident. Harry understood her confusion, magical absorption wasn't an easy thing to do for adult witches and wizards, let alone a child.

''I have no idea Herm. But that's not the strangest thing that happened. When I got up there shortly afterwards, I ran a diagnostic charm on him and according to the results, his magical core was overloading. I managed to wake him up quickly and got Sirius to take over. That's something Sirius can do, assume control of Teddy's body but he only ever does that now in an emergency or when asked. Anyway, I told him to start throwing as many spells as he could think of at me, and yes I made sure to shield the house and everyone inside. Hermione....he started off with really simple stuff, like your basic stunning charms and disarming hexes, jelly legs, that sort of thing. But the thing is...he didn't stay with the basic stuff. I know Sirius was quite strong magically, and he had a huge wealth of knowledge about various kinds of magic, dark and light. The thing is though Herm, he started using elemental magic. I'm not talking about basic fireballs. I'm talking about heavy duty spells, ice, fire, lightning, I was actually starting to worry for a moment or two there with some of the spells he threw. While Sirius is a part of Teddy now, he should be restricted by Teddy's magic in terms of what he can and can't do when in control. He was throwing incredibly advanced magics, very powerful, the stuff that many adult magic users can only dream of....and that's not all! Just a short while ago when I was using magic to unpack the rest of the stuff, I was struggling a little bit. He had managed to drain my magic core a decent amount earlier with his spells you see, and Sirius came up to me again and took my hand and actually shared his magic with me. That is ancient, top level magic. No 11 year old should ever be able to do something like that... It was like being plugged into a huge battery. I can't really describe it properly...it was intense and incredible. So now i'm a bit worried. Have you heard of anything even remotely like this before?'' Harry finished breathlessly, unable to hide the concern in his voice. He was trying to keep his voice down too so as not to worry anyone who may be listening, such as certain demilycanthropes or wolf shifters but towards the end he couldn't help but getting a little bit louder. He could tell Hermione was trying to wrap her head around what he was saying. Her silence was deafening, he was about to ask if she was ok when she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"So...let me get this straight please, your godson, an 11 year old boy who is the son of a werewolf and a metamorphmagus, performed some complex magics today that should be beyond his years and capabilities. He absorbed magics from items you enchanted, he performed incredibly powerful elemental magics...something which I'll remind you is not taught in wizarding schools, only specialised colleges, managed to tax your own magical reserves to a degree you said was quite considerable, and then later on was capable of sharing his own magic with you....'' 

''Yes that's it exactly...''

''Ok....in truth I haven't heard of anything like this before but you have to admit that Teddy's circumstances are pretty unique if not exceptionally rare. He has within him the spirit of not only himself, but Sirius, who was a powerful wizard in his own right. On top of that, he is the son of a metamorphmagus...which is a very complicated school of magic and quite difficult for those without a natural affinity for it. Plus he is the son of a werewolf so he has 'creature' blood flowing through him. It's possible that these factors are playing a part here, although in all honesty I'm not sure what it could be....would I be able to come by in a few days to run some tests on him myself? There are some spells I can cast which would be able to give a much more in depth diagnosis of his current state. They might not tell us anything but i think it would be worth trying....'' 

''Of course you can come by.....You know how much he loves to see you!'' Harry replied   
''And I love to see him too, only I wish that whenever you called it wasn't because there was some magical calamity going on....would it kill you to call just to say hello?'' 

Harry burst into laughter at this, he could tell Hermione was only joking, her dry humor and wit bringing a smile to his face. Merlin he did miss her, and she did have a point. It seems every time he called her these days he was trying to get some help with some magical problem. 

"No you're right about that, and no it wouldn't kill me but then where would the fun be in our lives without something going wrong? It worked so well for us back at Hogwarts, why stop when we're adults'' 

''Oh shut it you'' Hermione replied, chuckling good naturedly along with him. 

"I'll come by in a few days, probably early next week if that is fine. First i'll want to check in at the Black Library and see if I can find any books that could explain the situation. You told me a while ago that the spell which caused Sirius to be joined with Teddy was found in one of the books in the Black Library, did Sirius ever tell you which one it was? That would be a huge help for me...''

''Uh....i'm not sure. I think it was a book called 'Nexus Ritualum et Magicis Vinculum' or something like that. I'm not sure though it was a months ago when he told me....''

''That....doesn't sound familiar to me at all but i'll try and get Kreacher's help with it, perhaps he will know what book you're talking about. In the mean time however, keep a close eye on Teddy. You're living in a muggle town, so you can't afford to have any magical bursts from him. I'll do the best I can, i'll even get Ron to help me out when he is available but I can't guarantee anything ok?''

Harry sighed but nodded as he replied ''That's fine Herm, your worst is better than my best when it comes to this so I'm sure you'll be able to find something out for me. Say hi to Ron for me by the way, tell him I'm sorry we didn't get to talk properly but perhaps when you come over, Ron can as well and we can have a drink and catch up properly?'' 

"Oh that sounds lovely, I'm sure he'll be more than happy. I'll go get started on the research now Harry, pass my love on to Charlie and the boys, I'll be in touch soon''

"I will Hermione, and....thank you. I know you're busy with your work but this means a lot to me....''

"It's no problem Harry. Love you''

"Love you too Hermione''  
Harry sighed as he hung up the phone. Feeling rather drained he lay back on the sofa while running the conversation back through his mind. Could it be because of Teddy's origins? His creature blood he'd inherited from his father while not particularly strong was magical in nature, combined with Sirius being bound to him, and Tonks having been a powerful metamorphmagus could possibly be the explanation however Harry couldn't help but think there was more to it. He'd mentioned it to both Charlie and Hermione before, the magic Teddy was using should have been far beyond anything he was capable of. Heck, it had actually drained his own magic defending against it more than he felt comfortable admitting, even to himself. Morgana, he needed a hug...and a coffee. Shaking his head, he gracefully rose from the sofa and made his way through the lounge room, then through the passageway and up the stairs to his and Charlie's bedroom, smiling when he heard the shower was still running.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Warning. Slash ahead.) 

Harry entered the bedroom with a small smile on his face, turning and closing the bedroom door behind him and flicking the lock. He debated a silencing charm but decided against it, his magic was already rather low and he probably shouldn't be doing any for a few days if he could help it. While he normally would cast small charms for basic things like helping with the cooking or cleaning he rarely cast the big stuff any more. The amount of magic he'd spent today was probably the most he'd done in months, barring the time he'd rescued his godson from the Volturi so it would be a good idea to take a small break. Making his way through the bedroom he stripped out of his clothes, discarding them haphazardly around the room, deciding he'd deal with them later. Finally naked, he reached the en suite bathroom door and casually opened it, stopping in the doorway and just looking for a moment at Charlie, who was facing away from him, standing under the shower, water cascading down over his body and steam billowing around him. It added a certain kind of eroticism to the moment. 

One of the many things he loved about Charlie was the fact that the man's body was (in his opinion) a work of art. Trailing his eyes up, he drank his fill of the man before him, from his toned yet not ridiculously so calf muscles, lifting his eyes up further taking in the strong calf muscles, that gorgeous ass, not too defined like you'd get from hours at the gym but more just casually built from lots of walking and a relatively active life. From his ass to his hips, slightly padded but in his opinion making it even more attractive, to his defined back muscles and strong wide shoulders and arms. Charlie wasn't a man who was built like he came out of an abercrombie and fitch catalogue, he was more....real. His body didn't come from hours in the gym, it came from hard work out in the world. There was certainly tone and definition to him, however he still had elements of softness to his frame. Harry thought that added to the appeal. Charlie was real and solid, and somehow the man loved him. Something for which Harry was amazed at yet grateful for every day. He was broken out of his reverie by a low chuckle from the man before him. 

"Are ya gonna just stand there and stare all day or will ya be joining me? The water is getting cold'' Charlie quipped, voice low and filled with mirth

''Well I could, it is such a lovely sight before me, however I think I will join you. Conserving water and all that'' Harry replied with a grin. Moving forward he mde his way over to the shower alcove and hopped in, flinching minutely when the rush of hot water hit his skin and wrapped his arms around the man in front of him. Resting his head against Charlie's back, Harry let out a small sigh of contentment, smiling as the man took a hold of his arms around his body and gave them a squeeze. 

"How was your talk with Hermione?'' Charlie asked, gently rubbing his hands across Harry's against his front. 

"It was ok, She's fine, and she'll start looking into what's going on with Teddy. She said she'll come by early next week with Ron so she can run some more detailed testing on Teddy. Also I was thinking drinks and dinner with them too....it would be good to have a catch up'' Harry trailed off, trying to think of how to raise the next point. "I....''

Sensing his discomfort, Charlie turned around and drew Harry into his arms, giving him a firm hug, resting his head on Harry's left shoulder and murmuring into his ear ''whatever it is just say it babe, we'll deal with it'' 

Nodding slowly, Harry continued on. ''I'm seriously debating putting a small seal or binding on Teddy's magic, at least temporarily. Or perhaps teaching him a few simple spells he can use here in the house to help out so his magic core can be used regularly enough to prevent an overload like we had earlier''

Charlie drew his head back slightly, raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner. Under normal circumstances Harry would actually think that looked hot on him however right now he was more worried. 

"Do you think that's smart? From what I remember, Teddy had some binding thing on him before. He's a magic kid. It's part of him. Wouldn't that be cruel to take it away from him again after he's only had a few months of having it back?'' 

"I know, and yes it would be cruel. I agree with you on that, but the thing is...we're in the south. I've read a lot on the history of this part of your country. It is deep and rich in superstitions and prejudice, fear about things that are different which is difficult to overcome. We're also in a small town too, what if Teddy started to have an....episode and someone saw it? He could get seriously hurt, or we could get into trouble with the magical authorities, let alone the town's people. I haven't decided on it yet though...''

Charlie frowned, thinking on what Harry mentioned before speaking, his voice soft yet firm  
"I wouldn't tell you how to ever raise your kid, if you think that's the smartest choice then i'll support you. But what if you did go and teach him some stuff he could do around the home? Also doesn't he already know how to use magic? I mean there was the whole thing earlier today....I saw him doing some pretty scary stuff''

Harry shook his head with a frown of his own ''That wasn't Teddy in control remember, that was Sirius. Sirius could share his knowledge with Teddy I guess but I don't think on his own Teddy knows how to cast any magical spells. It might be good for Teddy to learn something on his own instead of getting it second hand through Sirius....and to be honest i'd prefer teaching him some simple spells as opposed to placing another binding on his magic. I'm not sure how he'd respond to being blocked off from his magic again, or how Sirius would respond to that, would it bind Sirius too? This whole situation is so confusing. I feel like a blind man stumbling about''

Charlie sighed before moving in closer again and drawing Harry once more to him.   
"Well....my advice is you should teach the kid some things. Maybe some spells to clean the house'' both men broke into a grin ''Who knows? It might be a bonding experience for you? Maybe we could even get Paul involved in it. He's good with meditation stuff, that could help right? For now though, let's not worry about it. Let's just enjoy our shower and deal with that later...sound good?'' 

Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Charlie and pressing himself firmly against him ''Sounds like a great idea to me''

Charlie grinned at Harry, beginning to stroke his hand up and down Harry's back with intent. Reaching down and grasping Harry's firm buttocks with firm hands he squeezed, eliciting a gasp from his younger lover as he pressed his hips against Harry's. Leaning down slightly he drew Harry into a passionate kiss, pressing his tongue against Harry's lips, begging entrance. With a groan, Harry opened his mouth, allowed Charlie's tongue to sweep in, pressing against his own as they kissed, mouths nipping and biting at each other's. Charlie kept this up for a few minutes, stoking his and Harry's arousal before he reached down with his hand and drew one of Harry's legs up and wrapped it around his waist. Spinning them quickly around he pushed Harry against the wall of the shower cubicle, causing the younger man to startle at the sudden shock of cold tiling against his back, pressing forward against Charlie and releasing a startled yelp, which elicited another grin and a murmur to be quiet from his older lover. Charlie then began to undulate his hips against Harry, rubbing their aching erections together. Pressing his lips against Harry's, he swallowed the younger man's cries. While they were music to his ears, they lived with two younger men who had enhanced senses.

It wouldn't do to have them hearing what they were up to. He spared a quick thought to wonder why Harry hadn't cast his handy quiet making magic that he was fond of when they started getting intimate, however soon returned to his task of making his younger lover shake with pleasure, deciding to focus on the more important issue at hand. 'Speaking of hand' he thought to himself with a grin as he reached down and grasped his lover's length, making the younger man groan in pleasure. Glancing down he smirked, pumping his hand up and down his lover's length in a rhythmic undulating motion, squeezing it every so often as he neared the base. He had to admit when he first got a good look at his lover he had been surprised to discover that the younger man was intact. The foreskin was a bit of a novelty to him, and one he'd never really thought of before. He'd never seen an intact cock before and had to admit he'd been a little bit apprehensive about it however Harry had taught him that it was totally fine. He enjoyed the new dimension it added to his partner, and to his delight had discovered it was quite sensitive to touch. Harry enjoyed having it played with and even the simple act of drawing it back and forth over the head while jerking off his lover caused his partner great pleasure. Keeping his hand in motion, continuing to masturbate his partner, Charlie began to nip and suck on Harry's neck, little bites and licks causing the younger man to whimper. Trailing his way down his lover's neck and chest he knelt, continuing his way down with nips and bites, licking and sucking his way down his lover's belly before reaching eye level with his partner's erection. Glancing up towards Harry, he grinned wickedly before drawing back his lover's foreskin and giving his partner's glans a firm lick. Harry whimpered again, hips making an aborted thrusting motion towards Charlie's mouth while his head smacked back into the wall behind him causing him to groan again.

'You ok?' Charlie inquired, noting the slightly dazed expression on his lover's face. 'Yeah yeah yeah I'm fine' Harry replied in a rush 'keep going!'. Charlie grinned again. 'Demanding little thing aren't you?' he murmured before resuming his task. Keeping his eyes on Harry, he drew his mouth forward, extending his tongue and licking Harry's cock firmly, trailing his tongue from head to base and back again, making little nipping and sucking motions before he opened his mouth wider and drew Harry's cock into his mouth. Closing his mouth around his lover's organ he pressed his tongue firmly against the head and began to bob his mouth up and down his partner's dick, with a firm sucking action that made his lover give a startled shout. Chuckling darkly, Charlie took hold of Harry's shaft and began to squeeze up and down rhythmically while bobbing his head, and his with other hand he gently started rolling Harry's testicles around, pressing and gently squeezing in time with his sucking. While he was still new to giving head, having never considered it before being with Harry, he found that it wasn't so bad. In fact he quite enjoyed it. He thought in a way it was rather empowering. He'd never considered it before obviously but when he thought about it, the mouth was a dangerous place, and teeth could cause some serious damage. Having his lover's cock in his mouth was an act of trust, and the power he had over the man was quite a heady feeling. Keeping up with his sucking, he drew back and removed Harry's dick from his mouth, a soft pop being made at the action and causing Harry to glance down with a whimper.   
The younger man's balls were drawn up and tight, indicating he was close and his legs were starting to shake, as well as his toes starting to curl every so often. Winking at his lover above him, he drew Harry's foreskin back over his shaft and leaning forward he slid his tongue underneath it, swirling it around the head. Harry gave a startled yell and with a rushed 'oh fuck', Harry came hard, his cock spurting warm cum out in rapid pulses onto Charlie's tongue. Charlie waited till he was finished, collecting the younger man's cum in his mouth and then stood up, pulling his lover against him. Reaching up with his hands, he pulled Harry's head back a little bit, then pressed their mouths together, kissing and making out with the man, his tongue pushing Harry's own cum back into his mouth, their tongues duelling and both men swallowing with a groan. Harry whimpered before reaching down and grabbing onto Charlie's own erection, forgotten in the heat of the moments spent sucking him off, and began to jerk his lover off firmly. Charlie growled in Harry's ear before he grabbed his lover again, spinning Harry around, Harry letting go of his shaft and pushed the younger man against the wall again, bending him at the waist, so his top haft was leaning against the wall while his arse was pressed firmly against Charlie's cock, nestled between his firm cheeks. With another growl Charlie began to thrust firmly against Harry, thick long cock sliding up and down his crack, head rubbing against his hole firmly yet never pressing in. 

They hadn't yet gone all the way, while Harry loved Charlie deeply, it simply hadn't happened yet. Something always came up and ended up killing the moment between them. It was never Harry's fault, or even Charlie's but he had to admit he was beginning to get frustrated. And Harry shared his frustrations too, however when they finally got around to it, Charlie wanted to do right by Harry. A rushed quickie in the shower wasn't how he wanted them to finally make love like that. Harry moaned, the sound echoing loudly off the tiling. Leaning forward, pressing his chest to Harry's back, Charlie reached around and placed his hand over Harry's mouth, muffling his cries. Water pounding at their backs, Charlie lowered his head and in low tones began to murmur filth in Harry's ear, telling him how hot he looked bent over for him, with the water cascading over him, how Charlie loved seeing him like this for only him and how he looked forward to finally being inside Harry one day, connected to the man he loved more than any other in the world. Harry whimpered and nodded furiously, pressing back against his lover. Charlie drew his hips back and reached down, grabbing his cock and jerked it furiously, feeling his balls drawing up and his orgasm approaching. Placing his cock head directly against Harry's hole he pumped his cock a few more times before groaning as he came hard against Harry's hole, the thick fluid spurting over and dripping down between his cheeks. Breathing heavily, he drew his younger lover up and against him once more, gently kissing him and murmuring words of affection against his neck. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling sated and relaxed, Harry leaned back against Charlie, the man's strong arms around him once more and gently stroking across his body. Both of them in a blissful state, breathing heavily from their exertion. Harry loved it when they were like this, just able to be comfortable in each other's presence, no barriers between them, entwined and intimate. If you asked him, it was one of the best feelings in the world. He'd gone for so long without someone like Charlie in his life that he'd begun to wonder if he would ever find another person to love. He still felt sparks every now and then when they touched, his magic surging through him, racing to their point of contact. He remembered being very embarrassed but asking Hermione months ago about it, worried that there might be something wrong with his magic but she'd reassured him that it was absolutely nothing to worry about. All it meant was that Harry's magic had found something in Charlie that it felt was complementary to it and so was connecting them. It wasn't like a magical bond or anything so serious, more like...a a mutual understanding of sorts. Charlie wasn't a squib or a magic user as far as they could tell but there was something there which made his magic take notice. Whatever it was though, he enjoyed it all the same. 

Minutes passed, the two men relaxing with each other under the still warm spray of the shower, although they could tell the hot water was beginning to cool down which meant that they would have to get out soon, neither of them wanting to do so just yet. Charlie began to gently wash away the evidence of their coupling, firm yet careful strokes cleaning it away. They didn't get to spend time like this with each other nearly as often as they both wanted, Charlie's work back in Forks at times leaving him so exhausted that he'd get home, have a incredibly brief shower and collapse in bed, dead to the world for a few hours. While Harry had ended up not pursuing a job in Forks, the library idea having not worked out in the end, he'd kept busy with other things such as helping the Quilutes up on the reserve with maintenance on their homes quite regularly. Here though, in Bon Temps...he'd have to find something to do. He didn't want to be cooped up all day in the house waiting for Charlie to get home, that wasn't a life he wanted. Perhaps Sookie would know of any job opportunities going on in the town? He'd have to ask her the next time he saw her. Suddenly, the hot water ran out, causing both men to flinch at the sudden shock of cold water, a startled yelp coming from Harry at the sensation. 

Groaning, both men quickly hopped out of the shower, Charlie quickly turning off the taps and Harry grabbing them both a towel before they made their way to their bedroom, drying off as best they could. Glancing over to the small alarm clock on the bedside table on Charlie's side of the bed, Harry noted it was nearly 7pm so they should be heading off soon. Wasting no time, the men quickly got dressed, pleased to note that Harry's spell had put away all their clothes in the right places, Harry grinning a little bit smugly at Charlie's look of surprise. Finally dressed, they made their way out of the bedroom, heading down and knocking on the door to Teddy's room

"You boys ready to go?'' Harry called out

Surprisingly though, the response came from downstairs in the living room 

"Yeah we've been waiting on you guys down here!'' Paul's voice rang out.

Sharing a look, the two men turned and made their way down the passage way and stairs, into the lounge room, grinning when they saw the Paul and Teddy watching the news on the television, both fully dressed and ready to go. 

''All right boys, let's head out then, turn off the tv and i'll grab the lights on the way out ok?'' Charlie responded, moving to grab the keys from the small side table next to the lounge room door way. Harry and the boys shuffling out past him, as he began flicking off the lights, leaving the porch light on though and then closing and locking the door behind him.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Merlotte's Bar.

''No sweetie, I don't care if he said you can, you're not allowed to watch that movie or you'll be up all night and won't get any sleep. No. I said no!''

Arlene was on the damn phone again, Sam noted as he made his way past her to the bar to fill some pitchers of beer for his customers at table 4. '' Arlene, how many times have I told you not to use the phone while on duty?'' he asked exasperatedly.

Arlene didn't reply, just held up her finger to him as she continued her conversation with her daughter. ''No, I swear if I come home and I find you watching that movie there will be no sweets for you for a month! Now I gotta go darlin', I'll see you when I get home!''

Arlene hung up the phone and turned to Sam over at the beer taps, apologetic expression plastered on her face ''Sorry Sam, the baby sitter cancelled again so I have Jason looking after the kids, I was just checking in...''

Sam raised an eyebrow incredulously ''Jason? Stackhouse? You have him watching your kids tonight?''

Arlene shrugged ''He said he'd do it for a few pitchers when he next comes in and it was short notice...''

Sam sighed deeply, shaking his head ''Fine, but don't forget your tables. Table four needs these fast'' he said while handing over the tray with four full pitchers of Budweiser. Arlene taking them and plastering a friendly smile on her face before turning and heading over to the table. Sam couldn't help the fond look that crossed his face as he watched her go. Glancing around at his bar he skimmed his eyes over the regular patrons, trying to find that shock of strong blonde hair in a pony tail he liked so much. Frowning to himself as he noted Sookie wasn't in yet, he turned and walked out from behind the bar and headed into the back to the kitchens, grinning as he heard Lafayette singing along to some swamp pop blaring from the boom box he kept in the kitchen with him, stirring the giant pot of his gumbo he was working over, before turning around and quickly flipping some steaks he had on fryer, shaking his hips to the music and bobbing his head while he did it.

"Lafayette have you seen Sookie?'' he yelled out over the din,

Lafayette paused, turning his head towards Sam and shaking his head. ''I ain't seen lil miss sunshine today baby, wasn't she supposed to start half an hour ago?'' he yelled back before turning around with a curse and quickly flipping over the burger patties he had cooking next to the steaks.

''Damn it. Well if you see he...'' Sam was interrupted by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his chest and a quick kiss on his cheek ''I'm here Sam, so sorry I'm late I had to help gran with some things'' Sookie quickly explained before letting Sam go and running out of the kitchen into the staff room to grab her apron and notepad.

Sam stood there dumbly, a goofy smile making its way over his face.

"Sam honey can you spell whipped for me?'' Lafayette asked sassily, rolling his eyes, wicked grin on his face.

"Oh go flip your burgers'' Sam huffed, schooling his features before making his way out of the kitchen and out to the bar again.

Time passed quickly that night, despite it being a relatively quiet night for Merlotte's. His regular patrons were being well behaved and his staff did their jobs well. Sookie and Arlene flitted between the tables of customers, chatting politely, making them feel welcome and comfortable, refilling their drinks when needed and ferrying food orders around. All in all, it was a good night for him. He enjoyed the quieter evenings when things ran smoothly. He did note though that Sookie seemed more distracted than usual tonight, eyes flitting every now and then to the entrance as if she was expecting someone to come by. He had to admit it piqued his curiosity and his own eyes would start drifting to the doors whenever someone would come in, before checking Sookie's reaction. Each time someone new came in she looked slightly crestfallen before going over and guiding them to a table, or directing them to the bar if needed. There was a brief moment where she seemed genuinely pleased when Hoyt Fortenberry turned up but Sam was pretty sure that it wasn't Hoyt she was waiting for.

it was around half past eight that night when Sam's nose picked up something that had it twitching. He wasn't sure how to describe it but he was picking up ...something odd. Turning around from his place behind the bar to face the door his eyebrows rose at the small group of men whom just entered. Well...three men and a young boy who couldn't be older than twelve. The oldest looking man was well built, not too tall, with short black hair and a well groomed moustache and goatee, accompanied by a younger looking man who was pale, with brilliant green eyes that he could see from his spot, dark brown hair well groomed in a short and neat style. Accompanying them was another tall young man, caramel coloured skin and piercing dark brown eyes, whom had his arm around the youngest male, a pale lean tawny haired boy with honeyed amber eyes. That wasn't the weirdest thing though. There was a decidedly wolfish scent emanating from the group that had Sam immediately on edge. And to make matters even more interesting, Sookie's reaction when she was the group made Sam one hundred percent sure that they were the who she was waiting for that night. She rushed over to greet them with a bright smile, her eyes glowing with happiness...she was so beautiful like that, Sam thought absent mindedly, a sheepish look crossing his face when she glanced back at him.

Observing from his place behind the bar, Sam looked on as Sookie hugged the group and guided them over to booth 4 near the back of the restaurant by the window, almost falling over herself in her hurry to get them seated. He heard them talking about what they'd like to order and noted with surprise the english accents from two of them and quickly picked up that none of them were locals. Straining his ears he heard one of them asking about a rainier beer and he frowned slightly, noting that it was one they didn't have in stock. Where had they come from? He was pulled from his thoughts by Sookie practically bounding over to the bar and stopping in front of him

''Hey Sam, booth 4 wants a pitcher of southern style lemonade, and a two bottles of Budweiser light. Could you get that for me real quick?''

"Sure Sook. Friends of yours?'' Sam asked as he made his way to one of the small fridges behind the bar to get the drinks she asked for.

"Oh! Well not really but hopefully! That there is our new sheriff, his partner and their kids. They just moved here today and I told them about this place hoping they'd swing by. I thought it would be a great idea for them to meet some of the locals''

Sam paused, raising his head to meet Sookie's eager gaze and cocking an eyebrow ''Our new sheriff? And his partner?'' glancing back to the group at the table to confirm there wasn't a woman there with them he looked back at Sookie nervously ''Sookie honey you know I don't have a problem with the gays...but do you really think it was a good idea for them to come out here?''

''Well sure...there's nothing wrong with two people in love Sam. And if anyone has a problem with it, like I mentioned, one of them is the new sheriff so I'm sure it will be fine! Also not that anything would happen but if something did i'm pretty sure you'd put a stop to it real quick.''

Sam sighed before with a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders he placed the drinks on a serving tray for Sookie to take back to them, a wry smile on his face. ''You're damn right I would'' he murmured. Glancing back at the table he was mildly interested to note the two younger men were observing him, staring unwaveringly yet without judgement. Sam flicked them what he hoped was a friendly smile and turned to make his way to the kitchens, snagging Sookie's notepad on the way, noticing they'd also placed a kitchen order and figuring he'd help her out a little. If it so happened that she noticed him doing so and it made her happy well that was no one's business but his own.

Reaching the kitchen ordering window he called out to Lafayette who was relaxing against the wall during the noted lull they were currently under.

"Hey Lafayette, I got an order for you. I need a blt beef burger with garden salad on a sesame bun, a chef's special rump steak with garden salad, medium rare with pepper sauce, I need a chicken nuggets and fries special with the cheesy bacon fries and I need a fried catfish and salad special. Also two serves of garlic bread'' Sam paused before glancing back at the table surreptitiously before meeting Lafayette's gaze as he was making his way over to the fridge to start on the orders. "Between you and me Lafayette, make these the best you can please...''

Lafayette paused, spinning around and facing him fully with a mildly offended look on his face and hand cocked on his hips. ''Boy are you tryin to tell me I don't make my food the best I can all the time?''

''No dude, but it's for our new sheriff and his family so I really want to make sure they have a good meal'' Sam hastily explained, not wanting to have to deal with a pissed off cook for the rest of the night. Lafayette could be brutal when he was mad at you.

Lafayette's eyes lit up and he made his way over to the order window, glancing out into the restaurant ''Which table?'' he asked, genuine interest in his voice.

''Booth 4'' Sam replied quickly.

''Ooooooooh ...am I right in assumin dat we're dealin with...family...'' Lafayette asked with a grin.

"I think so. Sookie said they're the Sheriff and his partner plus their two kids. Apparently they just moved here so let's make this a good impression ok?''

Lafayette turned and faced Sam, reaching out and and patting his cheek affectionately. ''Oh don't you worry baby, ole LaLa gonna make them feel the southern hospitality good and proper tonight. They gon' wish they eat here every night after I'm done!'' Lafayette finished with a twirl, sauntering over to the cold room to get the supplies for the orders. Sam shook his head in fond exasperation before turning and making his way back to the bar, snagging Arlene's attention and beckoning her over.

"What's up Sam?'' Arlene asked quietly as she reached him

"Don't look now Arlene ok, and you need to be quiet when I tell you this'' Sam murmured, leaning over close to her so she could hear him better. Arlene raised an eyebrow but leaned in too and lowered her voice ''what's wrong?''

"Nothing's wrong, but over at booth 4 is our new Sheriff and his family. They just moved here today so I want to make sure they have a good time here tonight. Sookie has their table but I want you to help her out any way you can. Let's make a good impression ok?''

Arlene grinned before nodding, glancing back to the booth before her eyes widened in shock ''Sam? Is his wife not here tonight or am I seeing what I think I'm seeing...'' she whispered

''No wife. You're seeing right... No problems tonight right Arlene?''

Arlene reared her head back slightly, an offended look on her face ''I won't make any problems...I don't have problems with the gays Sam. I love Lafayette...''

"That's not what I meant Arlene but I'm glad to hear it. Now go, act normal ok?'' Sam muttered hurriedly, trying to head off an angry redhead from appearing.

"Oh please I'm probably the most normal person in here tonight. You being all weird and shit...'' Arlene practically growled before putting an easy smile on her face. Sam wondered how she managed to do that. She was such an excellent actress at times it was scary but he hoped all went well tonight. It wouldn't do for the new Sheriff to have a bad time on his first night in Bon Temps. There would be plenty of time for that in the future. He glanced over at the sheriff's booth and noticed the two youngest were looking at him again, both of them wearing almost identical smirks on their faces. Sam hurried over to the rack of empty glasses and, grabbing a clean tea towel from beneath the bar, began to dry and clean them trying to look busy.

Over the next half an hour he would casually glance over to the booth to look at the new arrivals. That strange wolf like scent coming from them made him feel a bit on edge however he powered through it. If anything he was mostly curious rather than nervous but at one point when the young man next to the boy looked at him he fumbled with the glass he was cleaning and ended up dropping it, shattering it against the ground. Blushing with embarrassment and muttering a quiet curse he made his way over to the small pan and broom he kept behind the bar for such occasions and began to clean up the mess pointedly ignoring the looks he was now receiving from the patrons in his bar.

''Good lord Sam, you told me to act normal yet look at you. What on earth is the matter with you?'' Arlene murmured as she leaned over the bar to gaze down at him. ''This is almost as bad as how you behave with Sookie!'' she finished with a grin. "How about you go over there and introduce yourself to them? I've already done so and let me tell you, they're some of the sweetest people ever. His youngest son, such a sweet heart! And those accents, my gosh he's gon' be such a heart breaker when he gets older!''

Sam finished cleaning up the mess and took the pan over to the side, wrapping up the broken glass in newspaper before throwing it in the small bin he kept inside, behind the bar next to the beer fridges.

''I'm not actin weird Arlene'' he muttered darkly ''I'm just...a little distracted by something is all''

Arlene looked on, clearly not believing him if her smirk was any indication ''suuuuure buddy. You keep tellin yourself that''

"Remind me again who the boss is here?'' Sam quipped

"Oh, that would be the waitresses. We just like to let you think you run the place so you're not so grumpy'' Arlene replied sassily. ''Now go on and say hi before you make an even bigger fool of yoself''

Sam growled under his breath, muttering to himself about staff that thought too highly of themselves, before placing the dish rag he had in his hands into his pocket and making his way out from behind the bar, heading over towards the sheriff's booth. And those two scents which were the cause of his distraction.

Reaching the group he took a calming breath before an easy smile appeared on his face and he greeted them. ''Good evening guys, my name's Sam Merlotte and I own this bar. I thought I'd pop on over and see how you were finding your meals. All good I hope?''

The emerald eyed older man paused in the middle of eating his burger and placed it back down on his plate. Reaching to the napkin next to his plate he quickly swallowed and wiped his mouth before replying, his warm friendly voice strangely relaxing. ''Hi! Yes actually, the food is fantastic! Please don't take this the wrong way but I didn't expect to enjoy my meal so much! The burger is so juicy and full of flavour and the salad is top notch! You must let me pass my compliments onto the cook...they really deserves a raise Mr Merlotte!''

'Fuck yeah Lafayette, I could kiss you right now!' Sam thought to himself, smiling at the glowing report he was getting. 'I'm happy to hear that...Mr?'

"Black. Harry Black. Oh where are my manners, here this man next to me is my partner Charlie Swan, and these are our kids'' Harry pointed towards the younger men on the other side of the table ''Teddy, and Paul''.

Sam nodded in greeting, noting the scents that had him on edge seemed to be coming from the two younger males, but more strongly from the older darker skinned male next to the boy.

Sam turned his head towards Charlie for a moment giving him a small smile ''So a little bird tells me that you're our new sheriff Mr Swan...?''

Sam noticed the minute wince Charlie made before the man spoke ''please call me Charlie...Mr Swan makes me sound ancient and I'm not that old yet'' Charlie finished with a grin

''Gotchya! Well it's great to meet you Charlie. You guys moved in today right? How are you finding the town so far?''

Sam and the men at the table continued to make small talk, exchanging pleasantries and the like. He was glad to hear they were enjoying their time so far in Bon Temps, although it had only been for barely a day so far, they felt they would be staying for quite some time. They also invited him to their home for a meal some time in the future, they were considering doing a house warming in a week or two when they were more settled in and inviting some more of the town's people so they could get to know each other better. Sam of course promised he would be in attendance. He was quite enjoying their conversation however sadly he had to cut it short as he began to hear some grumbling from over near the pool table from a group of his regulars. Hoping to head off a fight, which it sounded like was about to happen, he bid the sheriff and his family a good evening and went over to defuse the situation. Unfortunately though, he wasn't able to defuse it well enough and a small scuffle broke out between the group playing pool, one of them (a rather large man whose name escaped him at the time) took a swing at Sam, aiming for his head. Sam ducked quickly enough, the man's hand slammed into the wall behind Sam, causing the man to yell in pain, and drawing the attention of the rest of the bar, including their new sheriff.

With Charlie's help, he was able to get the group to leave the bar and forbade them from returning for at least a week as punishment for their behaviour. He apologised to Charlie about the conduct but the man waved his apologies off seeing as it wasn't Sam's fault the men were fighting. Still he felt guilty that the very first night Charlie was in town he'd had to help break up a fight so gave him and his family 25% off their meal and another round of drinks for free. Harry had tried to object but Sam insisted. Eventually the meal was settled, and paid for, and the group left, promising to come back another day. Sam had to admit he both looked forward to, and dreaded it. While the patrons at his bar that night were well behaved for the most part, he knew quite a few regulars whom weren't there that could cause some problems for the group.

Frowning to himself, deep in thought, Sam made his way to the kitchen to pass on Harry's compliments to Lafayette.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The swamp fog was thick and choking, the low light making it difficult to see where he was going. His flash light was on the fritz and kept cutting out causing him to growl in frustration as he smacked it a few times, trying to get it to turn back on. How he got so lost he couldn't answer but he hoped he found his way back to town soon. He was cold and wet and he just wanted to get back in his bed. The girl he'd been drinking with that night had disappeared, leaving him stranded and alone, drunkenly trying to make his way home. 'I'll just cut through the woods' he'd thought to himself. Big mistake. Now he had ended up so turned around he couldn't make out where the heck he was. The crickets chirping and frogs croaking, with the other various night life's sounds were becoming increasingly irritating to him. Stumbling along he ended up tripping over an upturned rock on the path, cursing loudly as he fell flat on his face. The animals of the swamp were laughing at him...he knew they were. ''SHUT THE FUCK UP!' he screamed loudly into the night. Sudden silence greeted him, the animals not making a single chirp any more. Sighing to himself, he clumsily got to his feet, almost falling over again but managing to catch himself at the last minute. Continuing along the path he started whistling to try cheer himself up, que sera sera indeed he thought.

He walked along for only a few moments before he stopped, hearing the loud snap of a twig nearby. Turning to the direction of the sound he called out ''hello? is anyone there?''. There was no reply though, the silence of the woods now deafening in his ears. ''C'mon if someone is there come out now, this isn't funny!'' he shouted. He was greeted by more silence. Turning around again he resumed his walking along the path, grumbling about losing his mind or something and how the woods always made scary noises at night. He'd never get hooked in with a pretty face ever again. No siree. He was pulled out of his musings by a low growl from behind him that had him freezing in place. 'You're just imagining things...there's nothing there' he thought to himself. Turning around he looked towards the source of the noise, eyes widening at the sight of two blood red glowing eyes in the darkness. He turned and ran, as fast as his feet could take him, not really paying attention to where his feet were taking him just trying to run away, he turned to glance behind him when he slammed into something large and solid, falling like a sack of stones to the ground. Looking up he breathed a sigh of relief, there was another person! ''Oh thank god, dude there's something behind us, we gotta run! Help me up!'' he called out, reaching out his hand. The tall, well built and muscular blonde haired man reached out his hand and helped him up. "Something behind you?'' he was asked, the man's odd accent giving him pause. ''Yeah dude, I don't know what but it had red eyes, fiery as hell itself!'' glancing behind him however he didn't see the eyes any more so breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever it was must have gone when the other guy turned up. Turning back to look at the other man he took in his appearance more closely. Dressed in a fine pair of black suit pants and shoes which were most definitely not for travelling through the swamp, and wearing a thin long sleeved black button up shirt that he was almost positive was some kind of silk he frowned. Reaching out with his hand he offered it to the blonde man. ''My name's Marty'' he said introducing himself 'What are you doing in the woods dressed like that dude...you look like you're going to a club...''

Marty waited for a moment, fidgeting in place as the man stared at his outstretched hand. Before he pulled his hand back though the other man reached forward with his own, a gentle smile on his face. As he shook Marty's hand, the shock of the man's cold hand grabbing onto his making him flinch. The dude's hands were cold as ice...

"My name is Eric. And as for what i'm doing in the woods tonight...'' Eric's gentle grin turned dark, two fangs appearing with a 'snik' sound ''I'm looking for dinner''  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in chapters! I have been hectic the past week with class but thankfully i'm now on holidays so hopefully I will be able to have the next chapter up much sooner! Oh my! Eric is here?! What is going on! Tune in to next episode to find out hehe. As always reviews are love so please feel free to leave me some to let me know how you are liking the story! Constructive criticism is always appreciated 3  
Kayden


End file.
